One Moment to Late
by dwell-among-the-moon
Summary: Kagome and Inu-Yasha are fighting over the fact Inu-Yasha is more or less void of outward emotions. The result is tha Kagome goes back to modern times to find someone who is willing to show they care about her. However, this decision may prove to be fatal
1. First date

One Moment to late  
  
First Date  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, places, objects, ect. related to and or in the anime 'Inu-Yasha' are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit but the joys of writing.   
  
Kagome stirred softly in her sleep, visions of blood and gore filled her dreams as it so often did as of late. A quiet whimper echoed through the pink flesh surrounding her mouth as another flash of grotesque thunder immersed itself in her sleep.  
  
Still dreams were now a thing of the much longed-for past, her mind lay unsettled as more beastly thoughts ripped through her, and the first rays of light scoured through the lavender curtains hanging alongside her window, searching for something, anything to lay it's warm and gentle hand upon. As the beacon reached her face, a last cry swam from the hollow depression in her face and severed any happy thoughts beaming through her room. Kagome's eyes glared open as the thoughts embedded in her dreams mingled with the nightmares of her fresh thoughts forced her drifting brain to wake, and begin a new day of work. She remembered nothing...  
  
In the depths of a forest  
  
Silver and white collided as the hanyou jumped and swirled through the forest air, an unexplained rage filtering through his veins, the flash of a sword and the smaller demon melted into oblivion. Breath slid easily out of the hanyou's lungs as he landed soundlessly on the forest floor. Sheathing the living blade at his side, Inu-Yasha turned wordlessly, and headed to the small village that he called home. Today was different, something was wrong with him, his adrenaline was pulsing at the rate his heart did, there was nothing worth doing that could settle him either, he had tried.  
  
At sunup, a brisk run through the forest, just after, the slaying of a contemporary foe, yet again, the death of a brother demon. Nothing would slow him down, and it was irritating. He was mad at Kagome, she had left him again, nothing new, but her reason left him raging.  
  
"To find someone with emotion, someone who shows they care..." He spat the words is if they were poision, and flew to find another prey to still his unsettling energies. He cared, she knew that, so what if he didn't hold her , so what if he wouldn't kiss her, she was here to aid him in finding the shards of the Shikon no Tama, not to bother him with such unimportant matters of love and the like. "Bah, she'll get over it."  
  
His claws flew to meet cold, rushing air as his eyes fell to the ground and spotted his next activity.  
  
The streets of Tokyo  
  
"Kagome! Kagome over here, look, I found someone for you tonight!" A sigh riveted through the air as Kagome blinked, forced a slight smile, and ran towards her friend. "Wow, you found a guy already? Great, is he cute?" White smiles flashed around the circle of highschool girls and giggles followed. "Is he! Wow, I was tempted to drop Hojo-chan for him! He's got long black hair, the most gorgeous eyes you've ever seen, their black, and so sparkly! Oh kagome, you'll look great tonight at the party!" Kagome's eyes flashed brightly as her grin broadened, maybe tonight would not be so bad...  
  
Footsteps pounded concrete as she bounded home, mentally putting outfits together and throwing them away, by the time she reached her shrine enshrouded home, her mind was made, her outfit set. Her date was to be a bad boy, her friends had described his character throughly, and he, unlike most others, rid her mind of any thoughts of the hanyou in the past. The blood-red miniskirt hanging in the back of her closet suited this occasion perfectly, a red ribbon here in there, flashing brilliantly through braids of her shoulder length black hair, a velvet, low-cut crimson sweater, the attire would suit her chosen look nicely. Applying a bit of dark purple eye-shadow lightly, followed by dark crimson lipstick, and a bit of black lip-liner, she smiled pixily at the mirror, liking the reflection that peered back at her.  
  
The doorbell rang at 7:00, and she bounded down the steps, attempting to tie all of the knots on her knee-high obsidian boots, and fastening the skull buckle at the top and around her ankle. The oak door standing between her and the outside door flew open and she greeted the large group of girls, all adorned nearly the same, with a wide grin.  
  
Tonight was their night to party, they were graduating from high-school the following day, so they had decided to attend one of the more sinister parties.  
  
Kagome stepped from her porch and leapt into the waiting vehicle parked near the curb. Four boys sat in the car, she recognized all but 1, this was her date. she grinned devishly at him, "I'm assuming your my date, you ready to party?" The boy blinked lazily at her, shaking his head slightly, he sighed and murmered a quiet "Yes." Kagome peered wonderingly at him, "What's wrong?" He caught her eye and frowned, "Your friends told me you were intelligent, your dressed like a whore." Kagome stared at him, her thoughts in a blur, "I dressed like this for you, i was told you liked women like this." Another impatient nod was her answer, "No, I am usually in their company, but yet you see i am still single, does it appear that i favor women that show their bodies to complete strangers?"  
  
Kagome smiled sheepishly, "I'll be right back!" Her skirt swirled softly as she twirled and bounded back towards her home. Throwing open the front door and flying up the steps, she grabbed the nearest pair of dark jeans and threw them on, her hands already unfastening the buckle in the back of her skirt. She bounded back down the stairs and jumped into the car, her date smiling more easily now. Unbeknowest to her, yellow, narrowed eyes peered through her bedroom window, eyeing the miniskirt on her floor. Silver hair swayed softly in the night breeze as Inu-Yasha glared at the moving chunk of fashionable metal, his breath becoming more and more jagged as it moved from his line of sight.  
  
Sorry this chapter is short, just wanted to make an intro of sorts, forgive grammer/spelling errors, no spell check on notepad. . 2nd chapter will be written and posted soon, please review, even if it's just a couple words.  
  
Dwellamongthemoon . 


	2. Ashes in the Winds

Disclaimer: All characters, places, objects, ect. related to and or in the anime 'Inu-Yasha' are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit but the joys of writing.   
  
Ashes in the Winds  
  
"Whoo!" Kagome grinned joyously as she watched her friends dancing wildly with their partners, the air was full of flying colors and swirling bodies. Her date watched on as well, their dancing time spent, he was exhausted, but happy. Kagome sipped her drink, eyes still prancing with excitement as she watched her companions swirl around the dance floor, drinking in the squeals of delight and smiling faces. One of them sported long, flowing cords of silver. She laughed, it reminded her of..."Inu-Yasha". Kagome sighed as she uttered his name, well...tonight had been great, it's greatness no doubt would now be gone.  
  
"Hey uh...I never caught you name...kind of embarrasing for me to be so rude and forget, I am Cari (kuh-ree) Sitsuna (Set-suu-nah), you are?" Kagome jumped at his sudden words, "Oh! Wow, how could i have forgotten? I am Kagome." Cari smiled and nodded, his obsidian locks gently moving forwards with his motions. "You have a beautiful name Kagome, and a face to match." Kagome blushed lightly, a small grin appearing at the corner of her mouth. Wow he's cute upclose... Kagome blush deepened as these thoughts fluttered across her mind. "You are blushing love, was it something i said?" Kagome shook her head feverishly, "No, it's just hot in here, you want to go outside Cari?" Cari smiled lightly and spoke softly, "Yes, that does sound like a plan." Kagome walked along side him, her eyes taking in every aspect and detail.  
  
An earring, a fang, wow that's definetly not going to go down well with grandfather...but maybe he will let is slide... Kagome smiled inwardly at his hair, she loved it. It hung to his shoulders, in jagged cuts, so dark it reflected the lights brilliantly. "I cut it myself." Kagome shook her head, erasing and thoughts of how gorgeous he looked, "What?" Cari grinned, "My hair, I cut it myself, that's why it looks so horrible."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Oh no! I think it looks good, nice flair to it."  
  
Peering from the shadows...from behind a dumpster .  
  
Inu-Yasha growled deeply in his throat, his claws forced out, and retracted painfully, his breath rushing in and out, he was seething. His eyes followed the couple to a nearby bench, where they both sat, leisurly talking and sipping their drinks. He stared at Kagome, she was looking this disgusting human over, as if she would like him to be her mate! He quickly erased those thoughts as she looked away, murmuring more of their conversation. She turned back, following his eyebrow to his eyes, and down to his lips with her eyesite. Inu-Yasha paused, a twinge of sadness in his gut. She used to look at me like that, when she thought I wasn't looking, ot paying any attention... This final thought drove him to howl, scaring Kagome and setting Cari to draw his knife from his side, eyes scanning the parking lot they were in, and concentrating on the dumpster, that source of noise.  
  
"Come little human, fight me with your pathetic, dead blade! None shall take what is mine!" Kagome gasped as she recognized the hanyou's voice, "Inu-Yasha! No, stop!" Her shrieks went unheard as Inu-Yasha leapt from the shadowy corner and landed softly in front of Cari. "You...you are a youkai!" Cari faltered, his eyes swimming across Inu- Yasha's figure. He stiffened suddenly, and bowed low to Inu-Yasha. Kagome cocked her head to the side, What is he doing?  
  
Inu-Yasha the same, but all within Cari's scheme. He lashed at Inu--Yasha's leg, driving his blade deep within his flesh, and ripped it upwads. Inu- Yasha cried a demonic war cry, and moments later, Cari was in line for tomorrow's obituary. (Evil Grin)  
  
"INU-YASHA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Kagome ran at him, swinging madly as she reached him, her attacks stopped quickly however, as Inu-Yasha lunged at her. "You think you can leave, and abandon your purpose? If you won't stay by will, THEN YOU'LL STAY BY FORCE!" Kagome cringed at his rage, her attitude however, prevented her from cowaring for too long. "You cannot keep me anywhere by force! SIT!" Inu-Yasha plunged into concrete as the binding spell around his neck brought him crashing to the earth.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat up in a rage, and leapt from her side, bounding clumsily onto a nearby building. His injured leg collapsing beneath his weight. "You'll come back, jut wait..." With these ragged words, the hanyou leapt away, his locks glaring lazily in the moonlight.  
  
Kagome screamed in rage and pain, her voice ringing clearly through the night, and she ran. Ran to home, her shelter, her only means of escaping the dead boy who had been so kind to her, escaping the raging Inu-Yasha, he had never been so mad at her before, escaping the gawking clubbers, staring at her, and the bloody mass that had been Cari Sitsuna. She ran...  
  
Yay! Second chapter is done, another short one, hope you enjoy it though. Please review, this I promise you, It WILL get much better, and much darker, and much, much more sadder. Come back soon!  
  
Love the mythic world and wrap yourselves in a passion for the fantasy. Dwellamongthemoon 


	3. Finalty of Goodbyes

Disclaimer: All characters, places, objects, ect. related to and or in the anime 'Inu-Yasha' are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit but the joys of writing.   
  
Finalty of goodbyes  
  
Kagome threw herself onto her bed, tears streaming violently down her cheeks, splashes of crimson flesh in their wake. Her nerve-endings were on fire, there was nothing that could be done, he was dead, murdered, from something born within Inu-Yasha, something she had never seen before...something she never wanted to see again. The gleam in his eyes, they were blood-thirsty, and hatred filled every cell in them. Her sobs echoed through her room, crying would not solve this however, this she knew. She had to find Inu-Yasha, before he got himself in even more trouble.  
  
But I don't want to see him, i don't want to find him, i want nothing to do with him... A sharp rap on her bedroom window reported loudly throughout her room, and she toppled from the top of her bed, lying sprawled on her floor. Inu-Yasha growled and drew his hand back. Kagome glared at him as his hand made contact with the pane, and shattered it into uncountable numbers. "Goddammit! What the hell is wrong with you Inu-Yasha?! I had a date, a nice, decent, respectable date, and ...and...YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM YOU ASSHOLE!" Inu-Yasha growled and he advanced towards her. "Any emotions I might have had for you, your search for someone to replace me has decimated them to the fullest extent. You're a whore, you are a worthless female who is looking for someone to hold onto to protect you. I killed that boy out of pity for him, I hate many yes, but none as much to leave them for you." Kagome cringed at every syllable.  
  
"What are you talking about? I am NOT a whore, you're just a selfish, arrogant, little boy that can't handle the fact that I would want someone over you!" Inu-Yasha's hand shot out, it's grasp wrapped tighlty about Kagome's throat, "You scheming little bitch, I will not be tossed to the side so easily, you can have your 'mates', in the meantime, your coming with me. You're to find the jewel, after that, if I ever lay eyes on your disgusting corpse, you will die." Kagome glared at him, her eyes locked tightly within his gaze.  
  
"I will not." Inu-Yasha released her and shoved her roughly towards her bedroom door, "You will if you want to live you pathetic, indecent tramp. NOW!" Kagome whimpered as she hit the door, her shoulder banging against it roughly. Tomorrow would bring a bruise, physically, and emotionally.  
  
Kagome stumbled down the steps to the curb, her eyes on the pavement in front of her. She whipped around, her face inches from Inu-Yasha's, "I will not be shoved around like a slave by a dog! Whatever the hell is wrong with you, fix it! I am not under your commands, your threats don't scare me, and if you touch me one more time I will pound your face into the ground until you enter coma!"  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed, and his hand instinctively laid to rest on the Tetsuaiga. "Kagome, you are going with me to find the shards of the jewel, after that, your free to live your life as you please. Do not cause any unecessary problems for either of us." Kagome paused, and glared at him, her eyes watering, her breath forced, she was fighting, Don't cry, don't let him see you cry... She opened her mouth to speak, but the tears flowed instead.  
  
"What did you never understand?! I love you Inu-Yasha! I have loved you for so long, but your so heartless, so cruel. How can you tell me I am worthless, when you yourself have gone out of your way to save me?! How...how can you be so void of emotion?"  
  
Kagome stepped backwards slowly, her words laying fresh in the air. Inu- Yasha stared at her, his mind blank. She said it...she admitted it...  
  
"I love you! I left to find someone to take you off of my mind, and it didn't work! I did not leave to abandon you, why would you even think that?! I love you!"  
  
Inu-Yasha blinked softly, his hand extending slightly to her ever retreating body. "I..." His sentence never finished.  
  
Kagome stepped back once more, and lost her balance. She lay on the street, her head swimming from the impact of the pavement. A small trickle of blood lay behind her as she opened her eyes, a soft light to her left catching her attention. Inu-Yasha noticed it as well, he drew his blade and hissed quietly at the oncoming light. "What the hell is tha..." He panicked as he realized what it was. It was one of the carriages the humans use these days, but it was bigger than any he had ever seen.  
  
Kagome shook her head and looked upwards, the grill of a 40,000 pound truck rapidly closing on her. She squeaked and struggled to stand, but her head injury prevented it. Inu-Yasha grabbed for her leg, but was far too late.  
  
His hands grasped her ankle as her fragile body was drug beneath metal, and ripped apart by rubber. Inu-Yasha himself was swung against the trailer, his hands still attatched to her leg. "Kagome!"  
  
The truck continued, it's driver unaware of his deadly mistake. Inu-Yasha stared at her form, a twist of her flesh, some torn, some intact, and the ever-growing puddle of crimson liquid. "No..." His hands slipped beneath her corpse, his eyes searching for a sign of life...he found none.  
  
His eyes burned, and water leaked from beneath his eyelids. "Kagome...I loved you too..." His hands released her lifeless mass and she slid to the road, settling next to him in a lake of blood. Inu-Yasha turned away, drew the Tetsuaiga, and walked to the sidewalk. He sat, staring at the limp figure of Kagome. "I loved you too..." He sighed, a tear falling, and plunged the Tetsuaiga into it's final resting place, him. "I loved you too..."  
  
Review please, no flame for killing the almighty couple. They will return happily in another fic! Love the mythic and wrap yourslves in a passion for the fantasy. Love always, Dwellamongthemoon 


End file.
